Sanji's view
by filledbil
Summary: Sanji heard strange sounds coming from one of the Sunny's room. What happens when you peek at a couple having sex? Rated M for a reason, Sanji, Nami and Zoro. no yaoi


This is my first lemon story, so please review it so I know what to improve! (EDIT: changed the character category from Nami to Sanji)

* * *

><p>He couldn't bear it anymore. Why was his princess fooling around with that, that stupid morimo-head ? Sanji could feel his rage and jealousy growing in his heart while he was watching the scene unfolding before him. He wanted it to stop, now, but he just couldn't close his eyes. He couldn't look away, neither now than the times before. But why were they leaving the door open anyway, anyone could hear them, he had even managed slipping in the room without being noticed!<p>

That idiot was gripping her with such force he could see the red fingermarks on her porcelain skin. He would bite her neck, making her release small moans of pain. She was bending for him, arch her back while he was pulling her hair, rocking his hips against her and with every thrust making her moan. Sanji could perfectly see Nami's perfect body trembling of lust, completely under Zoro's control. She was totally submissive, her hands tied up together clutching the sheets, her eyes shut with Zoro's bandana and her mouth panting and screaming for more. She was lifting her ass against Zoro's length, her body asking for more. They weren't making love, no, this was raw, passionate sex between two persons craving for more pleasure.

Sanji shivered when he saw Nami throw her head back, her lips parting in a silent moan, her body shaking with pleasure. Zoro had stopped thrusting and pulled away, letting her recover from her orgasm. He flipped her on her back, pinning her hands over her head and began teasing her slit, inserting a finger at the time. She was squirming, trying to free from the grasp he had on her and frustrated by the teasing. He coated his hand with the woman's juice, sliding in her and making her go crazy.

Suddenly, Zoro's eyes met Sanji's, and, with a nod invited him to join the party. A bemused Sanji approached the bed drenched with Nami's juices. Did Zoro notice that he was there all along? He timidly reached for the navigator's chest, cupping her perfect roundness while she shiverred under his touch. She mouthed his name, confirming to Sanji that they knew he had been observing them all along. Maybe they had heard him after all when he had slowly opened the door. Maybe they had heard the wood creaking under his feet when he crawled into the room. Maybe they had planned this, after all, this wasn't the first time he would spy on them.

Zoro had untied the young woman's hands, freeing her movements. She was trying to find them, reaching her hands forwards, trying to grasp them, her blindfold preventing her a total freedom of movements. She finally reached Sanji's level, on all fours, with the Mugiwara's cook standing in front of her, not knowing what to do. Zoro had kneeled once again behind her, his throbbing cock brushing her wet entrance. He rasped in her ear :

- Nami, be a good girl and get that stupid cook comfortable, NOW.

He joined to his words a soft slap on her ass, making her startle as she was unzipping with difficulty Sanji's pants.

Sanji held his breath as Nami lowered his pants and his underwear, revealing himself in a most vulnerable and akward position, especially in front of Zoro. He noticed now that he was smaller than the swordsman, and was thinking of all the mockery he was going to suffer from him when he felt Nami's soft lips tasting him, wrapping his length with her skilled tongue. She started pumping him, making him reach pleasure he had never imagined. He had already had sex, but surprisingly enough, he had never had much pleasure to it, mainly because he had to pay for it as he usually would drive women away. But now, Nami's head was between his legs.

She moaned around his cock when Zoro slammed himself in her, burrying his entire length in her. She recovered with difficulty from the shock of pleasure and continued sucking the cock in her mouth, pulsating and throbbing. Sanji threw his head back, closed his eyes and let himself overwhelmed by the pleasure. He was starting to feel dizzy and his vision was blurring. He grabbed a handful of the young navigator's hair and guided her head deeper, pushing himself slowly in her throat. Zoro and him were now thrusting at the same pace, slowly, both trying to delay their release, both competing to see who would be the first to loose. Of course, Zoro had started earlier, but neverthless, they both didn't want to loose to each other.

Suddenly, Zoro pulled himself away and pushed slowly Sanji away from the young woman. Sanji sweared in frustration, what the hell was that shitty morimo doing now ? He watched Zoro mutter something in Nami's ear, who reached for his face and kissed him, sharing the taste she had in her mouth. The swordsman reached for his clothes, got dressed and headed towards the door, ignoring the cook looking at him. He had his hand on the door nob when he turned his head and with a smirk said :

- I let you have her for this night only, you stupid cook. And don't think I'm doing this of my own will, she asked me. But remember, she's mine.

And he closed the door, leaving Nami and a very confused Sanji behind.

Sanji couldn't speak. He was under shock. What did he mean by that, « She asked me »? He felt Nami pulling him towards her. She had taken off her blindfold, and her eyes had a sparkle Sanji had never seen in her. She pushed him on the bed, unbuttoning the last piece of clothe he was wearing and spreading his shirt, revealing his slightly muscled torso. Sanji's head went blank when she started rubbing her wet entrance against his throbbing cock, coating him with her flowing juices. There she was, his princess, broad naked on him, her creamy skin caressed by the dim light. But why? He had to know. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him, her lips almost touching his.

- Nami-swan, why are you doing this?

The red-haired chuckled as she leaned towards the young man's ear, her breasts pressed against him. Her soft breath send shivers down his spine as she started kissing and biting his earlobe, her hands drifting on his body. She isn't going to answer me, he thought, as he let pleasure dominate him, control him.

He got up and slowly pushed the young woman on the bed, caressing her soft body. His mouth wandered in the hollow of her neck while his hands were slowly playing with her slick flesh. Nami started squirming again, panting and begging more. Sanji started pinching softly her clit, making her arch with pleasure as he rubbed it. He trailed his head down her navel and reached for her opening. Her pinkness was begging for him, but he wanted to enjoy this moment. He started licking, his tongue swirling on her clit and making Nami loose her senses. She started gripping the sheets, trying to resist the overwhelming feeling Sanji was giving her.

Sanji wanted to taste her even more, but he couldn't resist any longer. He lined his cock in front of her entrance, and slowly brushed her clit before burrying his length in her. Sanji gritted his teeth as he felt the woman's body tightened around him. He could feel her squeezing him, wrap his shaft with her soft flesh. He started rocking his hips against her, trying not to succumb to the pleasure. He lifted the young woman against him, embracing her as he continued thrusting deep in her. She started kissing him, her tongue fighting against his for dominance as he started increasing the pace of the thrustings. She slowly pushed him down, riding him slowly as he grasped her round globes, teasing her erect nipples.

Sanji could clearly see she was struggling not to scream, trying to resist the pleasure. He grabbed her hips, pinning her against his and with a powerful thrust pushed himself deep in her. She screamed as the ball of pressure that was growing in her stomach exploded in her, making her mind go blank as she tightened around Sanji's cock. He managed to thrust a little longer in her until he could not resist anymore as he flowed in her, filling her with his milky essence.

He pulled her against him as he withdrew his softening length from her and, as his heart rate returned to normal, remembered she hadn't answered his question.

- Nami-swan, why did you let me have you? Why did Zoro let me even touch you? Why did you both do this?

The young woman purred against his chest for a while, then in a soft movement got up.

- Sanji, do you know what day it is?

- No, why?

She smiled as she bended over to mutter something in the young man's ear. As soon as he heard what she had said, he understood immediatly why all of this had happened. Of course, that didn't explain why they had tolerated him seeing them fucking, but then, it was a turn on. As the young woman left the room, draped in the sheets, Sanji grabbed a cigarette from the pocket of his pants and, as he was smoking it, thought that it was indeed the best birthday gift Zoro and Nami could have ever given him.


End file.
